The present invention relates to a flushing device and more particularly to a flushing device for use in tanks for flushing toilets.
The flushing device, in accordance with the present invention, is an improvement over various well-known flushing devices. It provides a positively acting and reliable flushing action in a simplified structure employing a minimum number of parts most of which are readily molded from plastic.
There are several prior flushing device designs which utilize combinations of water inlet control elements which cooperate with tank flushing valves. Most of these prior flushing devices are based upon the use of relatively large and complex inlet valve arrangements employing interconnected float controls and flushing valve and bowl leveling means. The flushing device of the present invention incorporates a relatively simple and reliable inlet valve adapted for having its principal portions formed of plastic and further having a two stage valve action using inlet water pressure for the second stage shut-off. A cooperating flushing valve, similarly adapted for being formed of plastic, is positive in action and in combination with the tank inlet valve includes a novel bowl leveling means.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified tank flushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tank flushing device combining simplicity with assured positive action and which is adapted for being manufactured almost completely from molded plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved flushing device having a novel two stage fluid control valve which is operated at least in part by the pressure of the controlled fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a float controlled filling device wherein the float has a differing degree of buoyancy for differing portions of the filling cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable flush valve for a flushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bowl leveling means in a tank filling means.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.